Catched by the cold
by Greyfirestorm
Summary: The smashers are sent on a training camp on Shiger Mountain by Master Hand, and when arriving they find out they get to stay in a mansion with all the luxurities they could want. Plus, they will get a new trainer... Comes in next chapter. Preview for now


**A/N: Hello there. I am making another attempt at a SSB story.(Hopefully not as screwed up as my last try…) This story will mostly concentrate on the characters from Brawl, but some of the others (Like Mewtwo) will also be in it. This will be a short preview, so if you think I should continue, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the games SSBB or SSBM. They belong to Nintendo. The only thing belonging to me is the plot. (And a character that will show up later…)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Catched by the cold**

**A story by Greyfirestorm**

**Shiger Mountain**

A big bus was making its way up a narrow road , a blizzard raging across its red surface. An off-shaped cross was on both of its sides, painted in blue and white. The wheels would skid now and then as the way was icy and their load was very heavy. Inside the bus was the weirdest combination of people and animals you could ever imagine. An unnatural sized mouse with yellow fur and brown stripes, a monkey with matching red T-shirt and cap, a dragon with a turtle-looking appearance, three ancient-looking men with swords, and an angel. They were only some of the people inside the bus. Of course, most of the people that inhabit this globe would instantly recognize them to be members of the infamous Super Smash Brothers. And they were all on their way to a training camp set up for them by Master Hand. This was the first time in a year that the smashers would meet and participate with each other. There had also arrived a lot of new smashers just the day before and already now people were chatting all over, some of them making new friends, and some catching up with others. Of course, not everyone was happy about this. Along the whole trip, Ganondorf and Bowser had been murmuring in the back of the bus. Of course, they weren't known to be among the cheeriest of people (Rather the opposite), but this, they thought, was just plain weird. "Why the heck is Master Hand sending us on a training camp? On a mountain!?" Bowser had asked the question every ten minutes, without getting anymore of an answer than a nod from Ganondorf. "It's just plain stupid, we're strong enough as it is. Why waste time on this when we could be fighting?" Bowser continued. Again Ganondorf nodded, but he was starting to get annoyed by Bowser asking the same questions again and again, never getting any further. "I bet we're going to live in a cave and fight polar bears or something…. Well, Master Hand can forget forcing me on some boot camp, I'm taking this bus back down as soon as we arrive." The Gerudo magician nodded slowly, a vein pulsing on his forehead. _Does he ever get enough of his own voice? It's like he is addicted to it… _Suddenly the bus jolted forwards, skidding forwards on the ice. Some people yelped in surprise as they fell out of their seats, but soon everyone was looking out the windows as the bus finally stopped. In front of them was… A huge mansion, three stories high and as big as a small football field. All of the smashers were silent, as the driver turned towards them and spoke into the bus microphone. "Welcome… To the Master Hand winter resort! Here you will be having you training, but also enjoying yourselves! This place has a spa, master chiefs and all the facilities it needs to make your time here as pleasant as possible! I hope you will enjoy your stay and-" The line was left unfinished as he got trampled down by ecstatic smashers.

A/N: Yes, this was the preview. Really short I'm afraid, and not so very describing of how the story goes… Oh well, if any of you out there wants me to continue, please review. And if anyone wants to, I could need a helping hand to correct my grammar… My English knowledge is still not perfect.

Arigatou Ogaisamasu


End file.
